Young Adventurers grow up
by Beecharmer23
Summary: Enid Blyton mainly, brief mention other children's book characters. Mostly age 16/17 at start. Lighthearted & daft, but warning : Characters can die, do melodramatic things & be gay. Mature themes but never explicit/gory.
1. Chapter 1  1947 The Young Adventurers C

Chapter 1 - 1947 The Young Adventurers Conference

George Kirren and her cousins Julian, Dick and Anne sat in the car, thoroughly bored with the journey "I still think it's a stupid idea," muttered seventeen year old George. "It'll just be another excuse for the press to try to catch us out in a lie about our adventures, and it's getting really boring."

Julian ignored her, his nose in a book. He had listened to and responded to this grumble for the first few times, but George was just getting annoying now. Dick, who was just as grumpy as George about being stuck in the car, gave a groan. "Will you GIVE IT A REST" he growled. "We're going now, whether you like it or not. "

George subsided briefly, then began to mutter again. "Young Adventures Conference, huh... Like they can tell us anything, we don't need adults telling us how to do things...stupid name too, sounds like a mountain animal,YAC, stupid name for a stupid conference..."

Anne had had enough. "GEORGE ! If you don't shut up I am going to get the driver to stop the car and you can just GET OUT AND WALK. And without Timmy too, there's no reason that he should suffer for you acting like a three year old!"

Everyone looked up at this most Un-Anne-like comment. She glared around at them all. "Yes, I have a limit! And you have just passed it, so SHUT UP!"

Everyone went very quiet in the car, even Timmy moving from having his head out of the window to lie himself down by George's feet. Anne sat in silence herself, fuming. She was going to kill Dinah Mannering when she saw her.

Dinah was herself sitting on a train with Jack, Phillip and Lucy Ann. She was happily planning her surprise for George, and was completely unaware of the stress she was causing Anne. She had sworn the younger girl to secrecy, and pretended to George that the conference was a stupid idea, and that she wouldn't be going. This was one of the reasons that George was so grumpy, since she had been looking forward to a whole weekend with Dinah without school or parental supervision. They had only got together fairly recently, and time at their boarding school was generally supervised or limited.

Lucy Ann looked over at Dinah and sighed. She didn't look likely to be spending much time with Dinah this weekend, from the dreamy look on Dinah's face. Normally she wouldn't mind Dinah's plan to switch so she could share with George. It would at least mean that she could spend some time with Anne instead. But Anne was herself newly enamoured of a childhood friend, Guy Seymour, and all term Lucy Ann had been polite about his picture, and talked about when they might get married so many times, that it was beginning to become very hard not to snap at Anne.

Lucy Ann looked out of the train window moodily, thinking about how annoying it was having everyone trying to pair up all the time at the moment. Even Jack and Phillip had taken to sneaking out to see two girls they had met in the village, coming back in the middle of the night and waking her up when they clumsily climbed in the bathroom window.

In a different carriage, Mike, Jack, Peggy and Nora Arnold were sitting happily chatting together. Prince Paul had had to return to his own country for the holidays, otherwise he would have been there too. Making the most of his absence, Peggy was affectionately teasing Nora about Paul. Nora was studiously ignoring her, while her bright red face showed that the words were hitting home. Having been friends for years, they had suddenly started to become shy around each other, and Peggy was pretty sure that she could see a romance beginning to develop. Nora was doing her best not to be drawn into telling anyone anything. Mike and Jack were good-naturedly joining in with the teasing, until Jack saw that Nora was starting to take them a bit too seriously and told the others to stop. He changed the subject and Nora was able to drop back into her own thoughts for a bit.

Frederick Algernon Trottville, called Fatty by his friends, looked around at the other Five Find Outers. "Now this is our opportunity to find out some good detection and mystery solving techniques" he announced slightly pompously. "And I am sure that we will be able to pass on some of our own skills as well. We must surely have had more adventures than most of the people there..."

Larry, Pip, Daisy and Bets all just nodded. To be honest, thought Larry, he really wasn't interested in detection skills anymore. It was only because the others had wanted to go so strongly, and the only way Pip and Bets would have been allowed to go was if Larry was there too to supervise. Larry thought moodily about all the work he still needed to get done for exams, and tried not to show on his face how little he wanted to be there.

**At the Conference**

The conference began with an opening speech by Inspector Jenks, then some questions from the press.

"What do you have to say to the accusations that you are using these groups of children as a front for sting operations and police malpractice?" asked one reporter.

"No comment, the conference is about building skills and sharing information, I will not discuss any of the allegations, you can contact the police press office for any further information." said Inspector Jenks.

"How is this conference being funded, surely you are not spending public money in giving some attention seeking teenagers a free holiday?" asked the next reporter.

Inspector Jenks replied in steely tones. "The conference is funded by a budget that is less than 1 % of the money each of these groups have saved the police over the past few years."

"Ah, so you **are **using public funds?" persisted the journalist.

Sitting in the audience, George rolled her eyes at the same tired old questions. She sat sulkily, waiting for the inevitable 'Surely these children should be prosecuted for repeated breaking and entering, not to mention recurrently setting animals such as Timmy the dog onto members of the public.' She held onto Timmy firmly. One national newspaper, owned by the brother of one of the criminals that they had caught, had started a national campaign recently to have Timmy taken away from her, suggesting he was dangerous and aggressive. She couldn't help worrying that they might succeed.

Finally the press conference was over, and they filed into the conference hall. George looked at her itinerary and groaned at how much there was to get through. The first speaker, a short bespectacled man in a green coat and round green bowler hat, began his talk. His assistants in the demonstrations were a young journalist with reddish hair and a tuft sticking up at the front, and a tall man with a black beard and wearing a naval captain's hat. They seemed to be mainly occupied in making sure that the Professor's inventions did not manage to leave the stage and harm anyone. George wondered vaguely whether the young journalist was a relative of Phillip and Dinah, with that tuft of stubborn hair on the top of his head. Looking at the itinerary again she saw that he was French, so it didn't seem that likely.

With a thrill of recognition, she heard a voice from someone behind whisper in her ear. "Hello there, fancy meeting you here..." Dinah leant over George's shoulder, making the hair on the back if her neck stand on end at how close she was to her "This one is a waste of time, like we ever needed inventions on any of our adventures. Coil of rope and a tin opener, that's all we ever needed. And some rugs where possible... And the one after is just some old authoress. What do you say to coming to check out our room?"

George was quite happy to do this. They made their excuses and left, Lucy Ann and Anne making " So what's new" faces to each other, while Julian looked after them with a vaguely puzzled expression.

**Young Adventures Conference 1947 - Schedule of events.**

Day 1

9.00 to 9.15  
>Welcome to conference, collection of name badges, general registration.<p>

9.15 to 9.45  
>Press Conference &amp; Opening statements. Speaker: Chief Inspector Jenks.<p>

9.45 to 10.45  
>The use of Inventions in Investigation, Crime fighting and Treasure discovery. Speaker Professor Calculus, Marlinspike Research Laboratory. Assisting Prof Calculus will be Monsieur Tintin and Captain Haddock.<p>

# Please can all participants make sure that they have signed the Health and Safety Waiver, and wear the safety spectacles provided at all times during this talk. #

10.45 to 11.00  
>Break. Refreshments will be available in the lobby.<br>#Please do not use this break as an opportunity for smoking, there may still be some fumes left over from Professor Calculus's talk. Thank you#

11.00 to 11.45  
>How my fictional characters are based on real life adventures experienced by myself, friends or family. - Adventure writing and how to make a living from your memoirs without being sued. Josephine Bettany, author of such books as Nancy meets a Nazi.<p>

11.45 to 12.30  
>Ensuring that you do not risk prosecution with your investigative actions. Carson Drew, US Attorney. Assisted in presentation of case studies by Miss N Drew, B Marvin and G. Fayne.<p>

12.30 to 1.30  
>Lunch. Refreshments will be provided. May we ask that all companion animals be kept under control at all times.<p>

1.30 to 3.45  
>Career paths for young adventurers as adults. Selection of workshops provided by the following:-<p>

- Fenton Hardy - Private Detective

- Chief Inspector Jenks, Metropolitan police

- Josephine Bettany, Author

- Bill Cunningham, Special Services

- Chief Inspector Japp, Scotland Yard.

- Monsieur Tintin, Journalist.

Please note: This portion us compulsory and attendance will be noted. You will be split into small groups for these sessions.

Please can all participants be respectful of these persons, even if your experience with their colleagues has not always been a positive one. They are here for your benefit.

3.45 - 4.30  
>Question and Answer session with the above mentioned persons.<p>

4.40  
>Close. Social events arranged for the evening, please see noticeboard in hotel for details.<p>

Lucy Ann escaped the stuffy conference hall for a break. Seeing that Anne seemed to be well occupied with showing Guy's picture to some of the American young adventurers, she made her way out into the garden for a breath of fresh air.

"Bit much, that lecture wasnt it," came a voice from her left. She turned to see a friendly boy with spectacles and a cheery smile. He was also one of the American delegates. "Hi, I'm Bob Andrews. From California. I'm one of the Three Investigators?" He said, handing her a card with three question marks on it. She looked at it and said "Oh. That's nice" and put the card in her pocket.

Bob grinned. "Finally! Someone who doesn't look at the card and wonder why there are question marks on it! I've always thought it was damn obvious myself. Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Oh I sorry - Lucy Ann Trent." she said. He looked expectant. When she didn't carry on he said "Of?"

"Of what?" she replied in some confusion.

He grinned. "Now that's refreshing too, maam. Nearly everyone here seems to think they are the only ones in the world who have adventures. I was expecting you to give your group name, or what you're famous for doing.

Lucy Ann grinned. "No, we aren't famous really, though we do have adventures. I think some people here are famous though. I know the Kirrens are pretty well known, and I think someone said there was someone here who used to be a child actor. Although I have never heard of him, I have to say.

Bob cracked a huge grin at this.

"That would be Jupe - Jupiter Jones," he said, pointing to where a stout young man was signing autographs for a gaggle of girls, with no clue that they were only asking for them to have an excuse to stay near his fit and muscled fellow investigator, Pete. Lucy Ann laughed and apologised, Bob instantly saying that it wasn't necessary, and joking that Jupiter needed a few people not knowing about him every now and again to keep him bearable to be around.

The bell went to indicate that the break was over. Lucy Ann left Bob reluctantly and headed back to sit with her family and the Kirrens. Bob went back to his friends, getting some good natured teasing from them both about his beautiful red head. He bore the jokes with good humour, deftly turning the conversation away from him by asking about Jupiter's apparent fan club. He winked over at Lucy Ann when she looked in his direction and was touched to see her blush. She was quite pretty, he thought to himself.

Across the room, Mike Arnold was trying not to stare too obviously at Lucy Ann. She had been sitting next to him at the press conference, and he had been trying to get up enough courage to approach her all break time. He scowled to see Bob's wink and went back into the room in a sulky manner that warned his family to keep well away from him.

Back in the lecture theatre a tall lady, with long dark hair put up in 'earphones' at either side of her head, was discussing her adventures and how she had turned them into a source of profit. Her slightly old fashioned and foreign appearance put the young delegates off from the start. Unfortunately one common attribute of young adventurers was a need for action, often physical action, and sitting in a lecture theatre all day listening to adults was a very hard thing for them to do.

Noticing the general restlessness of the young audience the speaker stopped describing a discovery of some salt caves and called her dog, a huge old St Barnard to her. "Now, I can see that plenty of you have animals with you. I want to introduce one of my greatest friends, Rufus"

The young adventurers stirred up a little at this, and looked at their own pets, who had often been great help and comfort in their adventures. Seeing that she had their attention at last, Joey Maynard, nee Bettany, continued the talk, emphasizing how Rufus had protected and helped her or her friends in their adventures. By the time that she reached the serious part of the talk, they were used to listening, and had recognized a kindred spirit in this adult.

As the talk came to an end, there was a brief break while the next speaker came on stage and set up their presentation materials. George and Dinah slipped back into their seats, with suspiciously wet hair. Luckily for them Julian was distracted by a debate that had started between Jupiter Jones and Freddie Trottville about the best methods of disguise and detection technology. Nora Arnold, who was in the row behind, looked at the girls thoughtfully, especially Dinah, who was trying not to react to Phillip pretending he had lost a pet snake under her chair.

The next lecture began, and the stories of Nancy Drew and her friends kept the momentum going well, although it had to be said that very few of the audience paid much attention to the legal warnings that her father gave them along the way.

At last it was lunchtime. The young adventurers bounced out of the hall and went in search of refreshments.

Mike stood at one side of the room, trying to not be too obvious about looking over at Lucy Ann. Peggy, with a plate full of food, came over to stand with him, and followed the direction of his gaze.

"She's very nice you know" she said casually.

"Wha...who ... Er... She is?" said Mike in some confusion. Peggy smiled. "Why don't you go over and talk to her?" she said.

"She's busy right now," said Mike, indicating Bob Andrews, who had just appeared in front of Lucy Ann with two full plates of food.

Peggy nodded. "Bob is nice too Mike, we had a good chat at the orientation meeting. I don't think you should let him put you off. Go over there and introduce yourself. Just don't get him onto methods of filing or record keeping!"

Mike just shook his head and went off in a different direction to get some food.

The afternoon's workshops went well, although Josephine Bettany had had to be called away due to some issues at the school she was involved in. Apparently the only way the problems could be solved would be if she was present despite her having left there more than a decade before.

The other advisors were very useful however, and Freddie was soon in detailed discussions with Bill Cunningham about how he should prepare for and apply to join the special services. Mike had a good discussion with Chief Inspector Jenks about what routes were open to him, which were depressingly few. He had been unlucky enough to be caught trespassing and breaking and entering, without being able to prove that there had been criminals present to justify the actions. Since he had turned 16 when he was caught, the offences were now on his record, and he was already finding career doors closing to him because of it. Chief Jenks was sympathetic, but because of the current media attention, he couldn't risk doing anything to help officially.

Finally the day was over, and the youngsters were glad to escape into the open air. Dick Kirren and Peggy Arnold let off steam by having a competition to see which of them could walk furthest on their hands, to cheers from many of the delegates. Peggy won by a few feet, then toppled over almost into Freddie Trottville's lap. She apologised with a laugh and he grinned at her, quite pleased by the turn of events.

His young friend Bets looked briefly sad as he set off for the hotel chattering happily with Peggy, then shook her head, knowing that Fatty wouldn't ever see her as anything more than a type of younger sister. She started up a conversation with some of the American delegates, and was soon happily involved in a discussion with Nancy Drew about how she might work towards setting up her own detective agency.

The evening wore on. A function room had been taken over for a dance, and the delegates were enjoying some activity after being still all day, a state that was not natural to many of them. Julian Kirren had for once let his sense of responsibiity go, and was dancing energetically, if inelegantly, with one of the female American delegates, Bess Marvin. George Kirren and Dinah were again nowhere to be seen, and Anne had also disappeared suspiciously early, after receiving a message from the hotel reception as soon as they entered the hotel.

Lucy Ann was quite happy however, discussing methods of organising things with Bob Andrews. It was nice to find someone else who was just much happier when things were tidy and organised. He in turn was noticing how beautiful her green eyes were in contrast to her red hair, and enjoying hearing her voice as she chatted.

After the dancing had finished, those who had not disappeared off into the garden or to their rooms were sitting around in a loose group, discussing their adventures. Joe Hardy, one of the American delegates, was trying his best to strike up a conversation with Nora Arnold, but not having much success due to Jack and Mike being protective and never allowing them any time alone. Freddie Trotteville and Jack Trent were having a lazy argument about who had had the most and best adventures. Julian looked at Dick in amusement at the small numbers of adventures they were both discussing, and they both resisted the urge to deflate the boastful Freddie with the actual number of their own experiences.

Lucy Ann realised the time, and made her excuses to Bob, after promising to come and sit with him for the following day's events. She reached the room she was sharing with Anne, and opened the door. To her surprise Anne was nowhere to be seen. A note attached to her pillow said not to worry, and that Anne would let herself in, and included a plea not to tell anyone that she wasn't there.

Lucy Ann sighed. She almost wished she had stayed down at the party, but although she liked Bob, they were too similar, and he wasn't someone she could foresee a future with, so she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. It was nice to have a friend to talk to however, especially since Dinah, George and Anne seemed to be determined to make the most of the advantages of minimal supervision.  
>Freddie and Peggy had gone for "a walk" in the garden, as the party broke up. They had discovered a lot in common, and had been enjoying spending time together. They discovered a small summerhouse at the end of the hotel gardens, and with a lot of nervous giggling, they let themselves in and locked the door.<p>

They then became fully occupied in discovering how well they were suited in other ways. For once Freddie was completely uninterested in mystery solving or detection techniques.

JuIian, Bess and her friend Georgina Fayne were walking together in the garden themselves. Julian absently tried the summerhouse door, found it locked, and they moved on in the direction of the the river and the hotel boathouse. They were all very interested in watercraft, and thought that they ought not to miss the opportunity to check the hotel's boats.

The following day several bleary eyed young adults gradually made their way over to the conference centre.

Peggy and Freddie were openly holding hands, and sitting together, to Mike and Jack Arnold's surprise; They had been so busy protecting Nora's virtue, they hadn't even thought about Peggy's. Freddie was bombarded with questions about his intentions and given to understand most clearly that Peggy's brothers meant business if he hurt her. Since he was himself already seriously falling for Peggy, and would have been just as protective of Bets or Daisy who weren't even his sisters, he took it in good part and was eventually able to persuade them that he meant no harm.

Freed from her brotherly supervision, Nora went to sit with Dinah and George, determined to get to know them better. They were surprised, but welcoming, and the group settled in ready for the day's lectures.

**Young Adventurers Conference 1947 – Schedule - Day two  
><strong>  
>9.30 to 10.15<br>Modern detection techniques and how to use them. Demonstrations by Frank and Joe Hardy, Hardy Detective Agency, assisted by Mr Chet Morgan.

10.15 to 11.00  
>Being aware of consequences of breaking up criminal gangs. How to contact your nearest witness protection program and the life changes involved.<p>

Bill Cunningham, Special services.

11.00 to 11.15 Break for refreshments. Please keep companion animals under control and do not feed other people's animals without permission.

11.15 to 12.30

Workshop : Circus Skills, and how to blend into a circus when necessary for concealment or investigation purposes.

Mr Jimmy and Mrs Lotta Brown. Assisted by Mr Barney Rockingdown and his monkey Miranda.

Lunch 12.30 to 1.30  
>#Please do not feed any of your lunch to the circus animals, unless as agreed with their handlers. #<p>

1.30 to 2.15  
>Avoiding being distracted by racial and social stereotypes. Keeping an open mind in your investigations.<br>Inspector Japp, Scotland Yard.

2.15 to 4.30  
>Personal experience in adventures workshop. Group discussion to include information from the following delegates about how they made their successful captures and discoveries.<p>

- The Kirren Four plus Timmy. (Previously known as the Famous Five, name change due to legal issues still ongoing surrounding actual number of human group members)

- Trent and Mannering family adventure group.

- Five Find Outers, plus dog.

- The Three Investigators, California.

Please remember that all of these groups have had media issues and therefore may not be willing to discuss certain subjects.

4.30  
>Conference Close<p>

On the train home, Lucy Ann and Dinah were surprised when Nora appeared in their carriage, followed shyly by Mike. They had a fun journey home, and discovered that Nora and Mike were actually at a school nearby to their own.

Lucy Ann was pleasantly surprised at how gentle Mike was, and how shy. Her only knowledge of him before was the newspaper reports of him being caught and charged, and then the rather fierce aspect of him protecting Nora and Peggy from admirers.

Mike was trying hard to think of something clever to say, but failing miserably. He was just happy to be near Lucy Ann, and was himself surprised how modest she was. She had no idea at all how beautiful she was, and laughed off any suggestion of her and Bob being an item.

Finally the train reached their stop. They said goodbye and went off to their homes. Nora was slightly irritated to still be only on friendly terms with Dinah. Dinah herself was already missing George, and was also a little wary about how obviously Nora was throwing herself at her. It was quite flattering though, and it would be nice to have a new friend nearby now that George was no longer at school, especially one who seemed likely to understand.

Mike was in a happy daze, clutching a tiny piece of paper with Lucy Ann's telephone number and address.


	2. Chapter 2  1947 At Kirren

The train pulled into Kirren station. Sitting on a wall just beside the tracks, a small dark teenager was trying to look casual, and as if she was just there by chance. Shifting position continuously, she was also trying very hard to pretend that she hadn't arrived an hour before the train was due, just in case.

She stuck her hands in the pockets of her shorts and whistled as she waited, earning her disapproving looks from a group of women nearby, who were themselves using the excuse of hanging out their washing to get together and chatter over their fences.

"That's that gypsy girl" she heard one of them say, in a loud enough voice to be meant to have carried.

"She'll come to no good, you mark my words, they never do" replied another.

Giving up her resolution to remember her age for the third time that week, Jo turned towards the women and deliberately put her tongue out at them as far as it would go. The sound of them debating her manners in a general cluck of disapproval was drowned out by the long awaited sound of the train further down the tracks.

Inside the carriage, a group of school girls were chattering and gathering belongings.

"Our stop next Anne" smiled a boyish looking girl to her companion.

"You always say that, George; I know full well that we still have at least half an hour. Stop hassling me, I want to finish my book."

George Kirren was about to respond when she noticed a girl at the end of the long carriage motioning to her to come down into the corridor with her. With a stubborn tuft of hair that would not lie down on her head, this girl had a cheeky glint in her eyes that the boyish looking girl found hard to resist.

"I... Er...I'll be right back Anne, just going to say goodbye to some of the girls."

Anne looked up in some confusion, then caught sight of the girl with the tuft and rolled her eyes as she watched her cousin Georgina, always known as George, head off down the train trying to look innocent.

"Those two are seriously fooling themselves if they think we don't know what is going on" laughed a small red haired girl sitting next to Anne, also rolling her eyes at Dinah and George's antics.

This girl had a gentle but determined face which was covered in freckles. Anne, a slight girl with long hair held back by an Alice band, replied in a more irritated tone.

"You may find it funny, Lucy Ann, but you don't have to sleep in the room next door at school. How they haven't been found out yet I don't know. Timmy does a great job standing on guard, so they haven't been caught yet, but I swear they think the walls are soundproofed."

Further down the train, the girl with the tuft of hair looked around her, checked there was no-one in a nearby 1st class compartment, and dragged George in with her, shutting the door to the corridor as she went.

"Shouldnt we... Mmmffh...shut the...mmmmhhh...outside...Mmmmm...window mmmmh... blind too ? " George tried to say.

"Who are you worried about seeing us, the sheep?" laughed Dinah, as she pulled George down onto the seat with her. "I have only about twenty minutes before I have to be without you for eight weeks. And with the way our holidays and adventures usually turn out, maybe not even then. I'm not wasting a minute of it on what some sheep might find shocking. There are many more interesting things we can do in twenty minutes. Come here..."

Gypsy Jo had given up pretending that she wasn't really there to meet George and Anne, and was standing up on the top of the wall now, happy and excited to be seeing George again. It was only this latest term that Jo had realised how much more she missed George being away at school. George barely noticed her most of the time, but Jo had grown over the past few months, and she was hoping maybe this holiday she could try to get George alone long enough to know if she felt the same way.

She watched happily as the train pulled past her into the station.

A dishevelled George returned to Anne just in time, they left the train and went to get George's dog Timmy from the guards van. He was very glad to be out of his travelling space, and bounded along the platform checking out all of the smells of home.

Catching the scent of a familiar friend, he headed out of the station and into a thick bush by the side if the road. To the girls' surprise, Gypsy Jo appeared out from the leaves, realising she couldn't get away with hiding now that Timmy had found her. She brushed her hand over her tear stained face and, just barely acknowledging their presence, ran away into the woods leaving two very confused school girls looking after her.

Having no idea that Dinah's impatience had meant that they had been seen by more than just the sheep in the fields, George simply put it down to Jo being moody and headed off along the road to her parents house.

"That doesn't sound like Jo" frowned Dick Kirren, a small dark haired young man, as they described the meeting with the little gypsy girl. "She was really looking forward to you two arriving, I can't understand why she would run off like that."

"Oh she's just being moody, she's just a child in many ways" said George dismissively.

"She's no more a child than we are" replied her cousin Dick. "Don't put her down like that."

He left the little group and wandered off into the woods, calling for Jo, hoping he might find the young girl and make sure that she was alright. Unfortunately Jo was too good at hiding her tracks, and he had to give up and return to the house as it got too dark to see, never realising that Jo was watching him from a tree only 20 yards away.

George dug a hole in the sand and settled down to eat her ice. She gave Timmy his ice, which he swallowed in one big gulp, and pushed him away from her side a little.

"Get away a bit Tim, it's too hot to have you breathing all over me."

Beside her Dick and Anne were lying back on the sand having a lazy argument about whose turn it was to go and wake Julian. Having just finished a strenuous term with some very nasty exams, he had taken to staying in bed until at least midday now that he was on holiday. Waking him before then was an occupation that was hazardous to the health.

Suddenly Timmy lifted his head up and bounded off towards the road. George lifted her head, saw him greet Jo, and laid back down again, assuming that she would either join them or not, and with the casual self absorption of youth, not caring very much either way.

Dick, however, followed the girl with his eyes and saw that she wasn't heading towards them any more, having obviously caught sight of the group on the sand. He jumped up and hurried after her.

"Hie ! Jo! Wait for me, we haven't seen you all week, what is going on?"

Jo contemplated running off into the trees again, but something in Dick's voice stopped her. Dick had always been kind to her, even when all they knew about her showed her be a little thief, and most of the others had assumed she would never be any good.

"Phew! Let me catch my breath." he puffed. "You can get a good speed up for a girl!"

"Ha! I can beat any of you in a race, you know that, girl or no girl" flashed back Jo, before she saw the smile on his face that told her he had been teasing.

"So what's going on with you? We've barely seen you this holiday. Why are you avoiding us? Is something wrong?" asked Dick.

Jo briefly considered trying to explain. But how could she? After all she was a girl, and George was a girl. And really what had George done that Jo had a right to complain about? George didn't know that Jo had such strong feelings for her, so it wasn't as if she had a right to be angry. Talking to Dick just reminded her how much she missed her friends. She didn't want to lose the friendship of all of them, just because it was so hard to be around George.

"Can't explain really. Being silly I guess." she replied shortly, not quite able to meet his eye.

Dick considered the small figure in front of him. He looked over at the girls on the beach and thought about trying to encourage Jo to come back with him to join them. But as he looked back towards Jo again, he saw how she was looking at George, almost with tears in her eyes, and decided perhaps it would be best to take Jo off for a walk first.

Much as he loved his cousin, she was really struggling with a world that would no longer call her "Master George", and with having to decide what she wanted to do with her life. Anne had told him about Dinah, and he suspected that George was missing her "friend"; She had been quite short with all of them that holiday, and more moody than she had been for years.

Seeing Jo's look, he wondered if George had been more than usually impatient with the girl and had upset her. Dick thought for a moment, stuck for the best thing to do. He could hardly explain to Jo why George might have been less than friendly to her.

After all, he wasn't really supposed to know about Dinah himself, and it had taken him some time to get over his shock at the news. It wasn't his secret to tell, and for all his defence of her before, he did agree that Jo was in some ways still much younger than the rest of them. It might shock and disgust her, and wouldn't help George.

"Let's go for a wander shall we? Just the two of us." he said, suiting his actions to his word and setting off along the footpath into the woods. With one last glance back at George, now dozing on the beach, Jo followed him, glad for some friendly company, even if it wasn't exactly who she had wanted to be spending her time with.

Dick leant his head against the train window and let his thoughts wander. More and more he had found himself thinking of the days spent with Jo during the holiday.

They had spent a lot more time together than they ever had before, and Dick had begun to realise that Jo was actually very good company, and had grown up a lot since he had last been back at Kirren Cottage. Now, as he headed back to school, he was feeling a little lost and apprehensive. School was no longer at all enjoyable to him, and he wished that he could leave.

The fact that he and his cousins had been involved in so many newsworthy events over the past few years had led initially to some hero worship, but later to a certain amount of bad feeling. After a while, his classmates seemed to have come to the conclusion that this many famous and fantastic events seemed unlikely and attention seeking.

He had been baffled when people had kept asking him who in his family worked for the newspapers, before he realised that they were all assuming that at least some of their adventures were fabricated by the papers, and that Julian and he were simply making up a lot of the stories. Ju had always managed to make him feel that it didn't matter, and it had helped that at least one person knew that he wasn't lying.

Now he was returning to school for the first time without his brother, Julian having moved on to university, with a view to studying History of Art before hoping to work in a gallery or museum. He had already won some minor prizes for his paintings, but their parents were adamant that he had to have a suitable career, being an artist was too alternative for them to cope with.

This was the other thing that was worrying Dick. He had never been hugely academic, and he had long ago decided that he wanted to be an actor. The only lessons he could really see any point in were those like English which might help him in his career.

But if his parents would not help Julian achieve his potential, if they saw being an artist as not respectable enough for their child, there was no way that they would agree to letting him go on the stage at his age, if at all. He had tried and tried to explain that school and he just didn't really mix, but they were adamant that no son of theirs would leave school until he were at least 18, and he knew they had hopes for him possibly moving on to university after that.

All that he did have to hold onto was that after much discussion, and an honest look at the boy's school reports, they were willing to consider it eventually, if he concentrated on being a Shakespearian actor. That was something that they saw could reflect well upon the family. He knew that he would get on far better if he had their financial support, and if staying in school was the price he had to pay, then he was willing to do so. But he was certainly not looking forward to the coming year.

The thoughts of his gentle walks and chats with Jo were soothing and somehow helped him cope with the dread that came over him when he allowed himself to think about school without Julian there beside him.


	3. Chapter 3  The Adventures and Secret Se

**1947 - The Cunningham/Mannering/Trent home**

Bill Cunningham answered the phone and sighed in exhasperation

"Lucy Ann! It's Mike for you again !"

The little red headed figure rushed past him, smiling her thanks, then settled down by the telephone, clearly planning on being there for some time.

Bill went off into the kitchen grumpily. Mrs Cunningham looked up as he came in. "Now what's that face all about, Bill?" she asked.

"Mike" he grunted, sitting down at the table. Allie Cunningham smiled at her husband. He had always been particularly protective of Lucy Ann, and was finding her growing up very hard.

"What happened to those children who were happy going for walks and investigating things?" he grumbled. "We get letters from Dinah's housemistress about her and George Kirren, then Lucy Ann comes back and spends the whole time talking to this Mike. And if Phillip and Jack wake me up one more time trying to sneak in the bathroom I will make then sleep out in the shed."

His wife just smiled. "They're growing up Bill. I wish we could keep them young for longer, but we can't. And Mike isn't so bad."

Bill looked stubborn. "I just think she needs to be careful. After all, she doesn't like adventures as much as the others, and he seems to have bad luck too. I'm being charitable, assuming it's bad luck being caught like that, but you just don't know. I've seen a fair few of these young adventurers go bad. I don't want Lucy Ann being dragged into things that might hurt her. I think we need to cool this down a bit."

Allie just laughed and kissed the top of his bald head. She was herself a little worried about Mike, he had quite a reputation after his arrest. But Bill was just quite clearly not coping with his favourite growing up. She changed the subject and Lucy Ann was left in peace to chatter with Mike on the phone.

Dinah stared at the letter in front of her.

I know what you are Dinah Mannering. You and that George Kirren. And now you and that Nora Arnold. It's wrong and evil, and I will make sure the world knows what you are like. You are sick. You need punishment and I will make sure you get it."

She didn't know what to do. She and George had drifted apart, and she was fairly sure George had someone new. She had also got to know Nora more and was fast becoming addicted to her company, although a little part of her was still wary. Nora was a heedless youngster, and once she had Dinah snared, was quite fickle in her affections. Now it seemed someone had been watching them. And that someone wanted to hurt them.

She wished she knew what to do.

Lucy Ann walked down the lane, absently swinging her basket by her side. Every now and then she remembered that she was supposed to be picking blackberries, and did so for a while. But generally she was just enjoying the warm afternoon and daydreaming.

Suddenly she heard a low whistle. Wary instantly after years of adventure, she dropped the basket and adopted a defensive stance. Bill had insisted after the adventures just kept coming, that they all learn self defense, and Lucy Ann had become very good at various martial arts by now, as several criminals who had tried to use her as a hostage had discovered to their detriment.

To her relief she heard a familiar laugh, and she relaxed.

"Mike!" she said, " What are you doing here?"

He came out of the bushes "Well your stepfather hasnt been exactly welcoming, so I thought I would surprise you out here instead." Mike said, as he picked up her basket for her.

Lucy Ann frowned. "Yes, mother has been quite awkward about things too. It's not fair, I'm sure it's because I'm the youngest."

Mike held out his hand. "Let's not worry about it now. I want to get some proper time alone with you."

She followed him to a wire fenced off area. She watched him judge when a guard had passed, then was surprised into following when he pulled her into the building with him. A short while later, she was delighted to find him guiding her hands back and forth. She would never have thought when she got up this morning that this would be what she was doing. But she was enjoying herself hugely.

Lucy Ann pulled the joystick back and was both thrilled and scared when the plane responded. She looked over to Mike, who had his hands over hers to show her what to do. Below them the tiny fields moved past, the trees just like miniatures, the roads and rivers a beautiful pattern.

Mike looked at the lovely girl beside him, green eyes brilliant with the gleam of achievement and wonder flying the plane like this gave her. He was hooked. No one was going to stop him. He had to get a job, show them that he could look after her, that he wasn't a bad character.

They were back on the ground, wandering along and idly chatting. "It's a bit strange in a way, Dinah being with Nora, and you with me." Lucy Ann commented, then saw Mike's expression. "What's wrong Mike?" she said, worried.

" Well... I don't know what Dinah has told you, but Nora ... She's quite seriously involved with our friend Paul. They've been skirting around each other for a while now, and I know for a fact that they are now an item. But I just don't know where that leaves Dinah. Do you know if she knows?" he said.

Lucy Ann shook her head. " She hasn't said anything. Oh, poor Dinah...she really has it bad for Nora, they spend every spare minute together that they can."

Mike didn't know quite what to say. He almost wished he hadn't said anything, as Lucy Ann unconsciously moved a little away from him, associating him with his sister.

Damn Nora, he thought. Why couldn't she just make up her mind one way or the other.

Bill looked at the pike of letters in front of him. He looked very serious, then as he caught sight of Dinah's face, his expression softened.

" I'm not angry at you Dinah. I just hate an anonymous letter writer, and these are really nasty, some of the things in these letters. What worries me is that someone is clearly watching you, to know so much."

He made a decision. "Dinah, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. But your studies can't be affected. I think we need to move your school, get you away from this person. Dinah agreed, even though it would take her away from Nora. The way she felt so dependent on Nora worried her, an enforced break could well be a good thing.

Bill made some calls and arranged everything. He registered Dinah under Lucy Ann and Jack's surname of Trent, and she continued her studies at the new school without interruption, then went on to university to study medicine. Gradually she became stronger, saying no when Nora became bored of Prince Paul and his temper tantrums. Nora did love Paul, but was just used to having her own way, and he was away in his own country so often that it was just easy to fall into old habits and be with Dinah. She was just very heedless and really didn't realise what she was doing was hurting her friend.

Finally Dinah refused to be more than friends, and Prince Paul found out about her cheating on him and refused to see her. Almost too late, Nora realised how much she cared for Paul. She finally convinced him she had made a mistake, and eventually he believed her. They married a year later, and to everyone's relief, moved to Killimooin Castle in Paul's native Baronia. Without the on / off Dinah and Nora situation, things stopped being awkward between Dinah and the rest of the Arnold family.

Which was a good thing, as a short time later Mike took Lucy Ann up in the plane, and there, way up in the sky, he handed her a little box with a ring. Unsurprisingly, she said yes.

Bill investigated the notes, and found to his disgust that they had originated with a member of staff at Dinah's school, a Matron Webb.

He wasn't able to tell the school, since it would just bring everything up for Dinah again. But Matron Webb couldn't help herself, and she quarrelled with the school's headmistress and school board members. Once she had lost that job, Bill made very sure that she would never work in a school again.


	4. Chapter 4  More from Kirren

**1949 – Kirren**

It was holiday time again, and they were all heading back to Kirren Cottage for the break. It wasn't long before Jo showed up in the garden, and an even shorter time before Dick and she had made an excuse to leave and go for a walk over the moors.

For the first time, Dick really looked at Jo as a girl, rather than as a friend. She was unconventional in looks, but had a strength and energy that was attractive and also a challenge. They spent every hour that they could together, and despite George still showing no interest at all, Jo felt happier than she had for a long time, and found comfort in getting attention from someone she had always admired so much.

One day, they were exploring around the old deserted cottage on the moors when a storm broke. Waiting for it to break, they watched the lightning and listened to the rain. Suddenly, they realised that they had moved so close together that they could hear each other's breathing. Dick looked into Jo's face, a question in his eyes, not quite sure how or whether to ask if she felt the same as he did.

Jo, although a small part of her couldn't help wishing it were George there instead of Dick, found herself drawn to the strength of feeling he was showing. She gave the tiniest of nods, and he leant forward and kissed her, gently, tentatively. As they moved closer still, the storm was forgotten, ignored as the rain stopped and rays of sunshine broke through the clouds.

They began to sneak out and meet in the old cottage more and more as time went on, even taking some food and camping equipment there, and cleaning up some of the rooms.

Wary of the reaction, knowing that his parents would never approve of a gypsy girl with convict parents as a suitable match for him, Dick invented a school friend living across the moors that he was visiting, and told no-one.

Jo was so busy enjoying making the old cottage into a form of home, she accepted him suggesting that they meet there rather than at the house without a second thought.

When Dick went back to school again, she moved almost permanently into the abandoned cottage, working at whatever odd jobs she could get, and happily decorating the rooms one by one, gradually making the place her own.

George had finally managed to convince her own parents into letting her leave school and begin to learn how to manage the family's farm. The old farmer and his wife had decided that it was too much for them as they got older and it was unlikely that they would find new tenants willing to come to such an out of the way place.

Never hugely academic, but bright and always willing to work hard, George was doing well, learning from the old couple before they retired. She was happier than she had been for some time, working with her hands and able to spend all day with Timmy. A small part of her was sad to see Anne going off back to school without her, and a bigger part of her missed Dinah.

But as time went on, with George away from school and Dinah concentrating on her studies, they both came to realise that they were on different paths. While they had enjoyed being together, without the constant exposure to each other's company that they had had at school, they were drifting apart and happy to go back to just being friends. Although a little sad about this to begin with, George's life had become so busy that she rarely had time to brood on the situation.

She had decided to make this a fresh start, away from the media and adventures that had surrounded George Kirren, and began to answer to the name Ge, avoiding the inevitable "But George is a boy's name", while still not using her hated original girls name.

At home at Kirren Cottage, things were becoming more and more stressful for Ge and her mother. Her father had always been forgetful and prone to rages, but now he seemed to be moving further and further from reality. He had taken to deciding that all of the rooms were his, and moving all of his notes and work from one to the other, shouting at anyone who dared disturb him.

Finally Mrs Kirren had called his brother to ask for help and admitted that Quentin was obviously ill, he just wasn't making sense any more. Thankfully she had always been the one to keep track of the family paperwork and finances, so they were able to transfer such things as were necessary for the family's security into her and George's name.

The Farm and the island were officially signed over to Ge, just in case he progressed further into confusion and tried to sell either of them. Ge had little understanding of what was going on with her father, after all he had always been eccentric, but she signed the papers and was secretly relieved to move out to the farmhouse, having had to share her bedroom with experiments and piles of journals more than once. It was hard to avoid a row, with her father trying to banish her from her room every time she went to get something.

Looking through the paperwork one day, she noticed that as part of the farm assets, she now owned that old derelict cottage on the moors. Having some rare free time one day, she decided to go for a walk with Timmy to see what kind of state it was in now.

"Jo! What are you doing here?" exclaimed George. Jo froze, a paintbrush in her hand.

Unable to think how to reply, she went for the obvious.

"Painting." she stated, waving the brush up and unintentionally covering Timmy in splatters of paint.

George laughed. "I can see that! But how long have you been living here? You've made the old place look like a real house, you can't have only just started!"

She looked around the room appreciatively, knowing how many hours of work it must have taken to bring the room to such a cheery state.

Jo looked wary.

"Couple of months." she said. "I shouldn't really have bothered, I just wanted to make it a bit nicer. Guess I'll regret it when whoever owns it comes along and throws me out, but till then it's mine."

George looked at the mobile little face in front of her and glimpsed a view of how vulnerable Jo was, and how much this little collection of rooms meant to her.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about that," she said gently. "According to the papers I read last night, I own it, so I'm not planning on throwing you out any time soon."

She glanced over at the camping stove. "I might have to ask for some rent though"

Jo's face fell and she stepped down from the chair she had been perched on. She could barely afford to provide herself with fuel and food, she would never manage a rent, no matter how small.

"How about a cup of tea when I come to visit, and maybe some company every now and again?" smiled Ge, glad to be able to do something for her friend, surprised by the feeling of protectiveness that Jo brought out in her.

Jo's huge smile was answer enough, as she headed to the camp stove and put the water on to boil. George suddenly felt a need to hide her expression as she realised she had actually missed Jo more than she realised.

"Here," she said gruffly. "Give me that paintbrush, you'll never be able to reach the top, even with that chair."

She busied herself with the paint, while Jo made the tea, then quietly got another brush and began on another wall. A companionable silence fell upon the little cottage.

Dick sat on his bed and looked down at the crumpled letter in front of him. He read it through again, hardly able to believe his world could come crashing down so suddenly.

Dear Dick,

I don't know how to tell you this, I'm not good with letters anyway, but I want you to know now, I can't wait until you get back here to tell you.

I can't be with you any more. I'm sorry, there is someone else, and I was just so flattered that you cared for me, I tried to believe I could love you properly. But I'm sorry, I can't.

I don't know if we can still be friends, but I really want that if we can. Please don't think too badly of me, I had such a nice time with you.

I hope you are not too angry,

I'm so sorry,

Jo.


	5. Chapter 5  Melodrama abounds! Ah well!

Ge had found a few free minutes and was heading to the cottage to see if Jo was there for a chat.

The past few weeks together had renewed their friendship and they were thoroughly enjoying fixing up the little cottage. As Ge caught sight of the little figure up ahead, waiting for her outside the house, her heart did a sudden flip. Brought to a standstill she realised that it wasn't the project or the company that she was looking forward to, it was seeing Jo.

She hurried on and managed to get her features under control before she reached Jo. However as she arrived, Jo looked up to see her with such a beatific smile of joy in her arrival, that Ge realised that she wasn't the only one feeling the way their friendship had changed. Without saying anything, she moved towards Jo, held her hand and looked straight into her dark eyes. She obviously saw enough of an answer there, as she then gently led Jo towards the cottage. Jo's eyes widened in surprise, and then her face lit up in sudden understanding as she followed Ge in the door, feeling happier than she had done for years.

***

As the weeks went on, they spent every available minute together, Jo gradually doing fewer jobs elsewhere and helping Ge on the farm instead.

One bright day, they decided to take a break, and went over to the island, taking food and a bone for Timmy. The weather and time had taken their toll, and the castle was now more ruins than rooms. While Ge relaxed on the beach, looking out to sea, Jo was more restless, and spent her time prowling about amongst the stones in the ruins.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if we could make a store cupboard, or box, we could leave all the heavy things here, and just bring the food." She said to Ge after a while. Ge got up and went to look around the ruins with her.

"It wouldn't be too hard to do, there are plenty of materials here" Ge said, lifting some of the pieces of stone to check their weight.

"In fact if we are going to do that, we may as well make it big enough to use for shelter, or if we want to stay here overnight sometimes. That's a good idea Jo, we should do it. I'll work out what tools we need and get started next week."

The hut on the island became a full time project for the girls, and they went over to work on it in any spare moments they had, although the farm was too busy for them to go over as often as they would have liked.

***

Jo stared at the doctor. How could this be happening? She had asked him to check again, but both times the tests had shown the same result. She was pregnant.

Her mind felt as though she were watching the doctor through a fog. Words like adoption, unmarried mother and termination were floating around her, none of them making sense. The doctor gave her some papers to look through and she left the surgery, still feeling as though the world was a long way away, disconnected to her brain and body.

She avoided the farm the next few days, hiding in the woods when Ge came to the cottage, driving Ge nearly frantic with worry.

Finally Ge caught sight of her before she had time to escape into the trees, and grabbed hold of her arm, not roughly, but firmly enough to not allow Jo to escape.

"What's going on Jo, why are you hiding from me?" she asked, searching Jo's face anxiously with her eyes.

" You won't, I can't, I'll lose you... I don't know what to do, but I can't say... it isn't how it looks, it really isn't. "Jo stammered, making no sense at all to Ge.

"I don't understand... please Jo, just tell me." Ge replied, her imagination running wild with all these worrying statements.

Jo stood for a long time trying to decide what to say. She sat down next to Ge and began to try to explain. Before she got to being able to explain about Dick, and make Ge realise that it had all happened before they had been together, Ge understood that she was pregnant, shook Jo's hand away, and ran off onto the moors, unable to hear any more. Jo just put her head in her hands and cried. Timmy, unsure which girl to go to, finally licked Jo's hand, then chased off after George over the heather.

***

The next few weeks Ge was nowhere to be found. The jobs at the farm seemed to get done, but no one saw her. Finally her mother tracked her down and made her come home with her for something to eat. Once there, Ge broke down and told her mother everything. Mrs Kirrin wasn't surprised about Ge and Jo, she knew her daughter and had long ago realised she was not likely to follow a conventional path.

Quentin had moved on from Ge's bedroom by now, and was doing his experiments in the pantry, so she sent her daughter up to bed with strict instructions not to come back down until the following day.

Once she was sure that Ge was sleeping soundly, she put on her coat and set off across the moors to the old cottage. Jo opened the door, her face so pale that Mrs Kirrin almost swept her off straight to the doctor before she remembered that Jo wasn't her child, and had never taken kindly to interference in her life.

Piece by piece, she dragged the story out of the girl. When Jo had finished, she looked doubtfully at her, and paused for some time before speaking.

"Are you really sure that Dick is the father Jo? That is a very serious accusation, Jo. We know Dick has always been kind to you, but it really isn't fair to try to use that if it isn't true Jo. I'm sorry, but it just seems very unlikely to me. I can see that if what you say is true, you haven't been seeing some man at the same time as my daughter. But are you really sure it was Dick? I won't tell anyone you tried to burden Dick with this if you want to change your story? I understand this is difficult for you."

Jo's eyes flared in anger. Even Mrs Kirren, caring as she was, still judged her by the youngster she had been, not the adult she had become. "I don't want anything from him. It's his child though, there's been no one else." She replied, her voice breaking as she continued.

"Only George...and it WAS before her, Mrs K, it was. He was so gentle and kind. I thought he knew what he was doing. But I can't get rid of it. It feels too real to me now."

Mrs Kirren looked at the girl and both wanted to believe her and for the story not to be true. "Well, if you are sure, we will help you. Come with me now and when she wakes up I'll help you explain to George. She needs to understand the whole story."

*

Ge's head was in a whirl of conflicting thoughts and emotions. She finally understood that Jo hadn't been seeing a man at the same time as her, but to find out that the father was Dick, her own cousin was overwhelming. He was almost her brother in her own mind, and she found it incredibly hard to cope with the fact that he and Jo had been together.

A family meeting with Dick and his father had been arranged, and Jo was dreading the fact that she would have to face explaining her situation again to potentially unfriendly ears.

Mrs Kirren wanted Jo to wait to tell Dick in person, but Jo hated the idea of him finding out in such a confrontational way. She had no doubt that Dick would back her story up, after all he had always been kind and honest, and he had loved her, even if the love she could offer him back hadn't been as strong. But Dick's father would be another of these prejudiced adults, and Jo was now almost expecting to be called a liar by any of the older generation, simply because of her history.

***

On the way down in the car with his father, Dick was well away in a self contained world of panic. While his father only knew that they were needed at Kirren Cottage, Jo had managed to use the phone in secret and give him some warning of what was to come. He knew that if this baby really was shown to be his, he had to marry Jo, or at least find a way to support her and the baby. All of his dreams for the future were fading away, as he sat there driving on towards the place that up until now had been the happiest home he had known.

A tiny worm of doubt began to wind it's way through his thoughts. After all, how could Jo actually know that this baby was his? She had hurt him hugely with her rejection of him for someone else. Where was this other man in the whole picture? He must have lived nearby, and so must surely have been with Jo more than Dick had. After all, Dick had used protection, even woken Julian to get more.

Who was to say that he was anything to do with this situation. He knew full well that he could never make it as an actor with a young family in tow to support. He could well throw his whole life away for some other man's child, and never really know if it was his.

Mrs Kirren took Jo and Ge aside before her brother in law arrived.

"George, I want you to know that I love you, and will love you no matter who you love and live with. But I am going to ask you to do something that may be hard."

At this Jo looked scared, sure that she was going to say Ge should stay out of the conversation, go away from the house. She wasn't sure that Ge was supporting her, but she could at least now be in the same room as Jo. It wasn't much, but Jo felt if that were taken away she would just fall apart.

Ge's mother continued "Your father and his family... They have certain views, and they are all very strong personalities. And ... much as I like and admire your uncle, he is ... very invested... in his and his family's social standing and reputation. I don't want you to have to hide this from the family forever, but I really think we need to keep things to one revelation at a time. If you can girls, please try to keep your relationship out of this discussion. It won't help, and it could make things more difficult."

Both of them agreed. They didn't want to be revealing any more of their lives than they had to. And whether there actually was a relationship any more, was something that neither were at all sure about.

***

**  
>Dick's father stood there impassively while Jo told her faltering story, then turned to his son.<p>

"Well? Have you really been such a fool as this? "

Dick's courage, such as it was by that time, deserted him. If he admitted that there was the slightest chance that it might be true, his future was gone. He was convinced by now that this child wasn't his, and Jo was trying to use him to raise her child.

"No." he said. "The baby isn't mine. I'm sorry Jo, but you are going to have to make the real father confess. It's not mine."

The room fell silent. Dick had always been trustworthy, honest and kind. Jo had been caught stealing, drugged Timmy, and her family history was one made up of liars and criminals.

For one long moment, Jo saw Ge stuck between believing her cousin and believing Jo. Then she seemed to grow taller, get stronger.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry Dick, but I cant think why Jo would lie about this. It doesn't make sense"

As Ge looked around the room, she saw doubt on every face. Dick, now he had taken this course of action, determined to see it through. The child wasn't his, and no one was going to make him admit it.

"You're all just judging her, assuming straight away that she is lying." George said with barely concealed fury. She whirled around to face her cousin "You know the truth, you are being despicable Dick, how can you do this? "

They all began to shout at once, the family tempers all roused far beyond reason. Finally Ge's rage at the injustice of it all reached a crescendo, and she threw insults right and left at Dick, his father and her own father.

"Georgina ! " thundered her father "How dare you speak to myself and your uncle like that. Go to your room. And you can stay there until you apologise. Timmy will be sent away too, you can't be trusted with a dog if you behave this way."

Never really stopping to think that this didn't make sense, that it was a sign of her father's own illness, George flung herself out in fury, dragging Jo along with her. Jo wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but all she could see was that George had just stood against her family for Jo. That meant worlds to the girl, and despite the shock of Dick's behaviour, she was almost happy, since it seemed to have brought George fully believe in her.


	6. Chapter 6  Julian Steps In

Julian stood at the entrance to the farmyard. He couldn't see any sign of either Ge or Jo, and hesitated to go straight to the door in case it was only Jo home.

The normally confident young man was at a loss how to manage this situation. He had come back from university to find the family split, with Anne staunchly defending Dick, but deeply unhappy to be on bad terms with Ge, and Jo.

This was not the reason for his visit, however. He had come to Kirren, only to find his normally strong Aunt Fanny completely worn down. To Julian, Aunt Fanny was almost more like a mother than his own now, since his own parents had spent very little time with them over the years. To see her hurt was more than Julian could bear, and he was determined to make Ge see sense and get in touch with her family.

The problem was that Fanny could no longer leave the house, even for very short periods, without having Quentin with her. There had been a step change in his illness, and she couldn't trust him to be left in the house, nor could anyone but her calm him down.

She had to keep Quentin under control, even when they were out, for in his confused state he had taken to shouting at Ge whenever she came near. Fanny had had to discourage Ge, shoo her away, worried for her daughter's safety. Despite his mental deterioration, Quentin was still strong, and she was afraid that he would hurt Ge if she didn't behave. He had always been on the edge of physically disciplining Ge even when he was aware of his actions. Ge was strong and stubborn, and still thoughtless in some situations. She could well respond in kind if he did attack her, and Fanny didn't want either of them hurt.

Ge on her side just didn't understand the situation with her father's deterioration. Fanny had tried to mask as much as she could from her, and he had always been erratic in behaviour. Ge had seen the fact of her mother trying to keep her away and not visiting any more as disapproval, and refused any contact.

Julian saw a flicker of movement from within the farmhouse, and decided that he would have to risk it just being Jo. He strode into the farmyard and rapped on the door.

Jo stood in the kitchen, totally unsure whether to answer the knock or not. Quentin Kirren had slipped Aunt Fanny's supervision on occasion, and come up to the farm to rant at George. She didn't want confrontation. However, on peeping out of a window she saw Julian. Once the initial disapproval of Gypsy Jo had gone, Julian had taken her under his wing much as of she were a younger cousin, although always in a slightly patronising way. She was glad to see him, and felt sure that he would help.

Jo hurried to the door and opened it, just as Julian began to turn to leave. He swung back towards her and couldn't help a cold expression cross his face, he still believed Dick, and so he blamed Jo for tearing the family apart, and hurting Aunt Fanny.

Despite it being relatively early days, Jo was beginning to show the pregnancy, her small wiry frame somehow distorted by the bulge in a way that Julian had rarely seen in other women.

Jo was quick to pick up on emotions, and almost felt like crying at Julian being on the side of non believers too. She mumbled that Ge was not here, not sure when she would be back, and could she take a message?

Julian hesitated. Perhaps Jo without Ge there might tell the truth. He hated feeling so angry with her, and it was doing no good trying to find Ge to talk. He asked if he could come in.

As he passed along the panelled hallway, he was taken back to that early winter, all tapping away here in the farmhouse for secret passages. He was saddened by the loss of that innocence and how close they had all been. He was studying hard and establishing himself as an artist, there seemed to be very little time for keeping up with family and friends. Anne was already married and wandering all around the world with her archaologist husband Guy Seymour. Dick was determined in his acting career, and spent every spare moment out of school in amateur productions.

Now Ge was not talking to any of them. It felt as though a vital part of them was missing, not having Ge around on the occasions that they all could get together. Jo too had been such an integral part of their group. He was determined to get to the bottom of the situation and get everybody talking to each other again.

He sat down at the kitchen table with her, and started straight away with his thoughts.

"Jo, we will all support you, you should've known that, we're your friends, after all. You didn't have to pretend Dick is the father, we..."

Jo was fiery as ever, and she wasn't going to be lectured like this, by a near-boy, not so many years older than herself, but far behind in life experience, and the realities of the world.

"I didn't lie, there only was Dick, he ... I don't know why he's lying, I don't want anything from him, it was Mrs Kirren's idea, I just want Ge. She believes me, don't you dare try to take her from me" she stormed, springing up, and looking around as if for a weapon.

Julian frowned. He couldn't understand why Jo would keep up this lie. "Jo, you sent Dick a letter saying there was someone else, I've seen it. Why are you going back on that now?"

Jo was stuck, she still was afraid of people knowing about her and Ge, feeling that Ge had enough disapproval from people around her without adding their own situation.

"There was someone else," came a voice suddenly from the kitchen doorway. Ge stepped in, looking fierce. "She was breaking up with him, for me. Although I didn't know that at the time."

Julian was confused. Breaking up with Dick for Ge? His face cleared, then he frowned again. "You wanted to be with Dick, Ge? I know you've always been close, but I don't think he..."

Ge gave a snort of laughter, and then went over to Jo's side of the table, and put her arms around the smaller girl.

"No Julian, I wanted...want... to be with Jo." she said. "Anne always said you had no idea about Dinah and I, it seems that she was right!"

Julian was open mouthed in surprise. He had never really thought of his siblings and cousins as having grown up, despite the fact that he knew he had changed with time himself. It had never occurred to him that Jo was living here at the farm as Ge's ...Ge's what? Girlfriend?

He started to have doubts. Could Dick be lying? No, Dick was always honest, wheras Jo had strange ideas about honesty, and could not be relied upon to tell the truth.

"Well... If that's what you want" he said slowly, not quite able to look at either of them. "But Jo, if Ge loves you, she'll understand if you panicked and said it was Dick. You will, won't you George, I mean Ge. You can't let this break you away from everyone..."

Ge looked back at him fiercely. "I believe Jo, Julian. Not because I love her, but because I know when people are telling the truth. Dick wasn't. I don't understand why, but he wasn't telling the truth."

Julian could see there was no swaying her. She was the most stubborn person that he had ever met, and she was not in a frame of mind to listen to reason. He changed tack and tried to get Ge to see that her mother was trapped, unable to visit, but Ge was too hurt, and refused to listen.

"She's choosing to side with them. With your father and mine." Ge said coldly. "That's her choice, don't try to pretend that she's sympathetic to our situation. I went back several times to speak to her, and she sent me away like a criminal."

Julian was getting angry now. Aunt Fanny was doing her best, and Ge was being childish.

"You have to see reason!" he began in a heated way, only to be stopped by equally heated reply from Ge.

"No. I don't, when it's your reason, not mine." she said. "Now please leave my ... Our land, and don't come back without an invitation. I would have thought better of you Julian, I would never expect to find you bullying a pregnant woman. That's what you were doing when I came in, and that shows which side you are on. Now please leave."

Julian was not used to being ordered around like this, and started to argue. But Ge was not to be moved, and simply asked him again and again to leave.

He finally gave up, and returned to the cottage, hating the fact that he had failed, and angry with Fanny for not telling him about Jo and Ge. His aunt apologised, but said that she had just assumed that he knew. After all, she knew from talking to Anne that Dick and she had known about Ge and Dinah. "You were all so close. I just assumed that you knew as well"

Julian was starting to have his doubts about Dick. If he knew that Ge was ... That way... Well why hadn't he told Julian? It was relevant, and it did explain the letter. Julian thought back to the last few holidays at Kirren. Dick had disappeared off an awful lot, with excuses about visiting a friend.

He had just automatically believed his brother, since Dick had always been so honest. But if he allowed himself just for a moment to suspect Dick lying, the timings and situations did fit with Jo's story. Julian felt all confused, and didn't know what to do. He loved his brother, but he also loved his cousin, and wanted everything to be peaceful between them all.

He decided that he could do nothing as yet to bring the family together, but he wasn't going to give up on Ge. He returned to the farm and stood on the very boundary, until finally she had to come up and ask him what on earth he was doing.

"Waiting for an invitation" was the reply, followed quickly by "I don't know who's lying, but I don't want to lose contact. If we leave the subject alone, can I come in?"

Ge had to smile at the "invitation" bit. She was missing her family more than she cared to admit. She let him in, and a shaky rebuilding of friendship began, although she still refused to talk about her mother and father. But at least she wasn't totally cut off, it was helpful having Julian around to stay with Jo when Ge had to be away on the farm for long stretches.

Julian got to know Jo as an adult, and his doubts about Dick's story became more as he saw how caring she was to Ge, and how careful she was to not be too harsh about the Kirrens. Jo had more understanding of people than Ge, and she could understand Fanny's behaviour, her own father had been violent and irrational, and she could see that risk in Quentin Kirren now. Unfortunately Ge refused to talk about these things even with her, so the rift continued. Julian knew his welcome was conditional, and had to content himself with letting Fanny know that her daughter was safe and getting on well with the farm.


	7. Chapter 7  1950 Kirren and then Dinah

**1950**

The midwife came out of the bedroom and motioned Ge in through the door. She had known her all her life, literally, having helped deliver the young woman sitting before her 19 years earlier. It wasn't the most conventional of her cases, but as she looked at the strain on Ge's face, and how her fists clenched every time she had heard Jo cry out, it was clear that arguing about whether Ge was male or female would make her no less an expectant parent than any others the midwife had seen.

Now the ordeal was over, she sent Ge in to see Jo, with a smile and a gentle push "It's all ok, love, you can go in now. You might have a little surprise though when you get in there."

In the bed Jo lay back on the pillows, exhausted but able to smile at the sight of Ge. She pointed to the basket by the side of the bed "No wonder it took a long time" she said, with a tired smile.

As Ge looked down at the two tiny beings cuddled together in the bassinet, all she could do was reach out and grab Jo's hand, her eyes riveted to the sight of two such perfect little people. She couldn't say a thing, but the way her hand held so tightly to Jo's told the girl everything more than any words ever could. Jo laid back on the pillows and felt able to drift off to sleep, with Ge's strong fingers linked through her own.

**1951**

"Come on Josie, come on, you're nearly there!" said Ge, holding out her arms towards the tiny toddler.

With waddling steps, the dark haired little girl let go of the chair and half walked, half fell the few steps into Ge's arms. Ge held her tight and lifted her up high in the air, then mock fell back, holding the little girl tight in a cuddle. She was rewarded with streams of giggles from the little girl, and delighted chuckles from her brother, who crawled towards the pair, anxious not to miss out on this game.

"See John, Josie can do it, why don't you try?" said Ge, as she extended an arm to join him in to the cuddle. John just looked solemly at her and shook his head, then pulled her shirt and pointed up, showing he wanted to be thrown up in the air too.

Across the room, Jo watched with a smile on her face. 'Now if only I didn't feel so tired all the time at the moment,' she thought 'this scene would be perfect' . Ge looked up, and saw her change to a slightly sad expression. She picked up Josie and lifted her into her mother's lap, before grabbing John and throwing him up in the air, and back down for a cuddle. Josie cuddled in to Jo for a moment, then struggled to be put down on the floor again, to join the fun.

**1952 Cunninham / Mannering / Trent home (Daisy is from the Chalet School series - Elinor Brent Dyer, not Enid Blyton) **

Dinah settled into a well worn armchair with a sigh. "I'd forgotten just how long that walk is, every muscle I have seems to be crying out in distress." She said, massaging the ends of her feet as she spoke.

The young woman settled in the other armchair laughed at the highly undignified pose. Her fair hair and pink and white face made a cheery attractive combination. "I've had worse treks," she said with a smile, " but only because it was in a blizzard and we nearly got lost, so barring that one, I think today's trek comes close to the worst I have done. What did I do to you to make you decide to torture me like that?"

Dinah laughed. "Perhaps I was hoping you might give me a break when we get back to the hospital if I promised not to chose hikes like that everyday !"

"Nice try, but that's my job as your mentor, young Trent !, You'll have to produce something much better than that if you want me to let you away with anything in your training!" replied her companion with a smile.

The door opened behind them and a friendly looking man with a bald head entered the room. "Hello Dinah, didn't get a chance to see you last night, did you have a good journey down here?" he said, as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Hello Bill!; Wasn't too bad thanks." replied Dinah, " This is my friend Daisy Venables from med school. She now terrorises me as my supervisor." she continued. Daisy laughed and shook Bill's hand.

"Nice to meet you Daisy. I hope Dinah doesn't make you want to tear your hair out too much!" he said, with a cheeky grin at his adopted daughter. "She's always been a terror, even when she was a youngster, instead of such an elderly graduate."

Daisy smiled and reassured him that her hair was quite safe, and Dinah was actually doing very well in her training. "Well I must just go and see where my wife is, will look forward to getting to know you better later, Daisy" Bill said, heading through the room and out into the hallway.

In the kitchen, Mrs Cunningham, Bill's wife and Dinah's mother, was standing at the sink washing dishes. As Bill entered the room, she turned to him with a happy smile. "I thought I heard your voice." she said, giving him a kiss, "Have you eaten, or do you want some supper?"

"I had something before I left London, thanks Allie" he said. "But if the kettle needed putting on any time soon I wouldn't say no."

She set about getting some tea made, and he sat down at the kitchen table. "That girl Daisy seems nice," he said. "So is she just a friend of Dinah's, or is she a 'friend' of Dinah?"

Mrs Cunnigham frowned as she said "You know I really don't know. Dinah hasn't said, and I don't quite like to ask. She does seem a very nice girl, either way."

The kitchen door opened, and a young man came in. He had brown hair and an unruly tuft on the top of his head, just like his mother and sister. "Hello there Bill," he said," nice to see you home for a bit, can you stay long ?

"Not too long this time, Phillip," said Bill, offering a chair at the table to Phillip as they talked. " We were just talking about this friend of Dinah's, do you know anything about her ?" Bill continued.

"Not a sausage I'm afraid." replied Phillip. "Is she a 'friend' then? Has Dinah said anything to you about her?"

"We were rather hoping that she'd said something to you, but it sounds like she hasn't" said Bill. "So it looks like we are all equally in the dark about her. Well Dinah will tell us when she is ready. How are things going with you then Phillip? Are you here for a long stay yourself or just a flying visit ?"

Dinah settled back into the armchair with a sigh. Daisy smiled and the two sat in companionable silence for a while. The rest of the family had gone off to bed, after riotous family evening where Kiki had kept them entertained by trying to get the fruit out of the toasted tea cakes they had eaten and telling Daisy repeatedly to shut the door.

"You do realise your family are all trying to work out whether I am your girlfriend." said Daisy with a grin.

"Oh are they?" said Dinah, trying to look innocent.

Daisy squinted at her suspiciously. Then her eyes widened and she sat upright. "Dinah Trent! You know perfectly well that they would do that, THAT'S why you made me take off my engagement ring, it had nothing to do with Kiki maybe stealing it ! What are you trying to get away with? Why do you want them to think that ? Don't they know about you and Nora? "

Dinah pretended to hide begind the chair to escape Daisy's wrath. "I'm sorry! It just seemed such a good opportunity when I realised what they might think."

Daisy began to laugh. "But WHY, Dinah? Do they not like Nora?"

"Oh it isn't that, it's... Well it's complicated. They worry about us you see. We had so many adventures when we were younger, and ever since they found out about Lucy Ann and Mike they have been doing their best to convince her to drop him. Mike is Nora's brother you see, twins actually. And their family is just as bad about failing into adventure as ours. I think Bill and mother are worried that the combination will mean they or any children they have will be twice as likely to have adventures and end up at risk. And they are very protective of Lucy Ann, they don't want her to get hurt. "

Daisy frowned. "Genetic tendency to adventures. That really ought to make me laugh, it sounds so silly. But when I think about my family and everything that keeps happening, I do wonder. But we aren't all related ... Perhaps it's part genes, part environment ..."

She looked up to see Dinah trying hard not to laugh. Daisy smiled. "Sorry! Force of habit, tend to think of everything in terms of research papers these days ! But back to Nora - that can't be all of it, surely ? After all, they wouldn't be worried about the two of you having children together!"

Dinah looked slightly sad. "Well it isn't the whole reason. Nora, well, she is very young in some ways. And, well she ... She keeps going back to her boyfriend."

Daisy understood at last. They sat in silence for a while, then Dinah said. "Silly really. I should look for someone else. But then she comes back and...well I can understand. She wants kids, and she wants a life she doesn't have to hide. I just feel, until she decides fully, I don't want to have to go through trying to convince Bill and mother that we won't end up stranded inside a mountain or on an island somewhere forever. "

Daisy considered for a moment. "It's difficult" she said at last "Nora's instincts might be one way, but if I, I mean she... wants kids and a life her family can approve of, well I can see the appeal of that."

Dinah looked at Daisy thoughtfully. Daisy seemed lost in thought, then shook herself awake and said "I'm off to bed, need to make sure I have enough energy for this picnic with your friends tomorrow."

Dinah agreed, and they set off up the stairs, said goodnight and went off to bed.


End file.
